


All I want for Christmas is You

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: McHanzo [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Christmas is a time for family, and for realising just what you have.





	All I want for Christmas is You

    The common area was warm and filled with a soft glow from the strings of fairy lights that Mei and Hana have spent the afternoon stringing up. The corner of the room was dominated by a large Christmas tree that Reinhardt had insisted on hauling in, littering the ground with pine needles as it had barely fit into the room, and it was now covered in an eclectic collection of decorations. Someone and McCree suspected that it was either Angela or Ana had gone to the trouble of getting proper decorations, tinsel and traditional baubles, although it looked as though they might’ve had a disagreement about colours as it looked like someone has thrown a rainbow at it. In between the traditional decorations were more personal decorations contributed by each team member, each one adding to the chaos of the tree as there was a mixture of cultures and generations, but as messy as it was, it felt right, and McCree couldn’t help but smile every time he looked at it. Especially when he spied the little blue dragon hanging next to the tiny golden gun that he’d added to the tree.

    A warm weight settled against his side drawing his attention away from the tree, and his eyes softened as he realised that Hanzo had slumped against him.

“Sweet….?” His question trailed off as he realised that Hanzo had dozed off, and he ignored the silence that fell around them as he gently rearranged the archer, pulling him against his chest and wrapping an arm around him, unable to resist pressing a kiss to Hanzo’s temple. He heard a mock gagging noise and glanced up, colouring slightly as he realised that they were the centre of attention before he narrowed his eyes at Lucio and Tracer who were bent over the latter’s phone and giggling, and he had a feeling that there was going to be a few new photos passing around the base. “I want copies,” he called to them, deciding that it wasn’t worth scolding them about, and besides he could always use some new pictures because it was usually a battle to get Hanzo to pose for any with him.

“Deal!” Tracer was quick to agree, although the mischief in her eyes told him that the pictures might end up doctored before they reached him. “Just don’t tell Hanzo who took them.” She added a moment later, as she shot a surreptitious glance at the sleeping archer and McCree couldn’t help but chuckle at her reaction. Not that he could blame her as he doubted that any of them had forgotten how Hanzo had chased Hana and Lucio the length of the base the last time they had caught him on camera.

“Deal.”

“He looks so cute when he’s asleep,” Hana murmured as she leant over the back of the couch and peered down at Hanzo with curious eyes and McCree couldn’t help but tighten his hold protectively on his partner. Although he couldn’t help but agree with her words, not something he was about to admit aloud when there were watchful eyes just waiting for him to do something that could be used as blackmail material.  “Although I want to know how you got him to wear this hideous thing?” She added, leaning down to tug at the Christmas jumper the archer was wearing, and McCree swatted her hand away with a soft growl, although his expression softened at the question.

“I asked.”

“Seriously? That’s it…?”

     There was no way McCree was about to admit that it had taken him a couple of hours to convince Hanzo to wear the jumper, or that he was now silently dreading what his partner is going to ask for when he called in the favour he now owes him. Just as there was no way he was going to admit to the other persuasion techniques he’d had to pull out, although from the knowing looks he was receiving from the older members of the team, they’ve probably cottoned on.  Deciding that discretion was the better part of valour, he buried his face into Hanzo’s hair and closed his eyes as he drank in his partner’s scent. He was relieved when Reinhardt changed the topic, challenging the younger ones to a drinking competition at the top of his voice and McCree chuckled when he heard them accepting. That was something he’d never try again, having learnt the hard way that you couldn’t beat the older man when it came to drinking, but he wasn’t against watching the others make fools of themselves, especially if he could stay where he is with Hanzo safe in his arms.

**

     McCree was weary but smiling as he watched the others slowly began to retreat for the night. There wasn’t any missions at the moment unless a crisis happened over night, but it was late, and Lucio and Hana were already threatening to have them all up at the crack of dawn to trade gifts. Hanzo was still slumbering against him, and he was amused to see that Hanzo didn’t even stir when Reinhardt nearly managed to take the Christmas tree with him, bellowing apologies whilst Ana and Angela attempted to both rescue him and scold him at the same time. It brought back fond memories from when he’d been younger, but there was a different warmth to it now, and he knew that the reason for that was the archer sleeping on the sofa. Still, he might’ve held on a moment longer than necessary when Ana leant in and hugged him, kissing her on the cheek when she wished him a merry Christmas before herding Reinhardt out of the door before he could cause anymore chaos. Angela hugged him as well, kissing him with a laugh before following the others out of the room.

    Thinking they were alone he turned his attention back to Hanzo, intending to wake him so that they could retreat to their quarters, but there was movement in the corner of his eye, and when he lifted his head he was startled to realise that Genji had slipped back into the room.

“Thank you.”

“What are you thanking me for?” McCree frowned, not sure what to make of the soft almost melancholy tone the younger man was using. Genji had been the life and soul of the party earlier, and he’d been the only one who’d kept up with Reinhardt, which was probably the reason why the lights on his suit were flashing on and off right now, but now he seemed subdued, not quite sad - but nostalgic perhaps…

“Making him happy,” Genji murmured, tilting his head to where Hanzo had shifted slightly so that he was facing the room, his expression relaxed and open and his fingers now tangled in the material of McCree’s jumper as though to stop him from escaping. “I never thought I would get to see my brother like this.”

“What? Sleeping in an ugly Christmas jumper?” McCree couldn’t help but joke, eyes softening as he glanced down at Hanzo. And he reached up to brush a thumb over the archer’s cheek, unable to stop himself from smiling when Hanzo unconsciously leant into the touch, and it took him a couple of attempts to get his voice to work again. “That’s not something you need to thank me for, it goes both ways…” This Christmas had always been going to be better than anything he’d had for years, just being back with old friends and having a purpose again had made sure of that. However, it was the man in his arms that had made this possibly the best one ever, and he pressed a kiss to the top of Hanzo’s head as a silent thank you.

“Still thank you,” Genji was smiling now, his eyes regaining their earlier brightness and McCree couldn’t help but feel as though he has passed some kind of test. “I will see you in the morning.” He wasn’t given a chance to question Genji, because with a last smile that looked more like a smirk he was gone, and McCree resolved to get Hanzo to hunt his brother down later. Tomorrow - he amended as he studied Hanzo’s sleeping face for a moment, a sight that he was certain that he’d never get tired off, his smile growing when Hanzo stirred with a grumble and tried to burrow against him.

“Come on sweetheart,” McCree called softly, nudging the archer carefully. Neither of them were good with abrupt awakenings, and they’d both taken more than one swing at one another whilst being woken, and it wasn’t an experience that he was willing to repeat, especially not on Christmas Eve. His efforts were met with another grumble, and Hanzo’s nose wrinkled as he fought against the pull of consciousness, fingers digging into McCree’s jumper in protest. “Hanzo, you can’t spend the night here.”

“Why…?”

“Because our lovely, warm bed is waiting for us,” McCree replied, chuckling at the petulant tone, this was a side of Hanzo that only he got to see, and he was relieved that the others have always retreated for the night, especially when Hanzo’s eyes crept open to offer him a sleepy glare before drifting shut once more. “All right, then how about the fact that someone else might come along and do this…” He leant in, cursing the awkward position although he didn’t let it stop him from pressing their lips together, grinning when he felt Hanzo slowly responding.

“I don’t think anyone else would want to do that…” Hanzo teased, and he looked marginally more awake when they separated, and McCree just stared at him for a moment. He took in the other’s dishevelled hair, and the light in his eyes that had taken a long time to nurture and not for the first time he wondered why Hanzo couldn’t see how beautiful he was. Suddenly overcome by emotion he drew Hanzo into a tight hug, burying his face into the archer’s neck. “Jesse…?”

“I love you,” McCree whispered, voice trembling as he pressed his lips to Hanzo’s neck. “I love you so damn much, and…”

“Sometimes it scares me…” Hanzo finished for him, voice soft as his fingers crept up to comb through McCree’s hair, shifting so that their lips met again, the kiss even more tender than the last and McCree melted into it. And he let his arms tighten around Hanzo, protective and possessive all at once, but from the watery chuckle that greeted the action, Hanzo diden’t mind, and the whispered words that followed only confirmed it. “I love you too…”  The clock on the wall chimed softly as they drew back to look at each other, eyes soft and suspiciously damp. The quiet noise announcing that it was midnight - that a new day has begun, and that it was Christmas, but neither of them made any effort to move because they’d already received the only gift they wanted this year.

 


End file.
